Hallowed Heart
by Phoniex32
Summary: Tired of being with her 'husband', Hotaru leaves the heavens. Planning to live on earth for few decades, she packs all necessities for the modern world but changes her plans mid way as she packs for ancient china. How will ancient china take a modern dragon living in their mists? Hiatus for now


Hollowed heart 1

_'I am destruction of this world! You will fall to my wrath!'_

I read from the manga as the main villain 'tried' to kill the party of heroes but sadly the villain died from a combo from the light mage and his lover. I closed the book with a disinterested look on my face. Nothing was interesting in this world anymore. It was always fighting and arguing over who got what. My ankle length purple/black hair was pulled into a high pony tail with oriental hair ornaments adorning it while my amethyst eyes gazed at the orb near my bed. It was a gift from my 'husband'.

'Husband' isn't how I describe the bastard, cheating on me with another woman or female servant. Of course I hold the bastard by his balls if he does anything…perverted, to any of the female servants here but the asshole doesn't care enough about me as I wanted out of this loveless arranged marriage. I swear that man saw other women as a way to get back at my parents for arranging us to be together.

My own mother saw fit to get me the most perverted man to get married to. Of course said pervert wanted nothing to do with me. Even after bedding me to ensure my family's heir, the man never laid a hand on me after that. The orb in itself was very plain but every once in a while you could see small runes on the glass.

I stared at it before deciding to leave the heavens to settle on earth for a couple decades or centuries, whichever strikes my fancy. Though where to go is the main problem. A random place wouldn't do as people would freak out if I appeared out of thin air in the middle of public. I went to my dresser and opened the top most drawer to see a map of the world/ heavens. China would be the best place to go as I could a ship or something to Japan.

Nodding at my decision, I went about my room collecting various items that I would need to survive on earth. I got books, money, shampoo, and other things like a hairbrush and medical supplies along with herbs, in case I ran into trouble down on earth. I smiled as I sealed everything into a scroll and stuffed it into a backpack before I remembered clothes.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror before getting different colored Hanfus and kimonos out of the closet and tried on 3 hanfus and 2 kimonos. I also got a blue cheongsam out of the closet as well. I packed a lavender and light blue hanfu, a forest green and red kimono, and the blue cheongsam into the bag before putting the backpack on my back.

Getting the map was the first thing I did along with grabbing my 'gift'. Looking at the map, I traced a light finger on the paper. What I was doing was feeling for a source of natural energy to manipulate to make my descent to earth. Time also mattered as I wanted none of the gods to notice my departure. The map shimmered before going to ancient times. It meant that no high abundance of natural energy was in modern times or it felt that there wasn't enough natural energy that it went to ancient times to find a natural source of energy. With that said, several natural energy sources popped up but they looked weak in terms to sustain me for a few hours till I could form a more human form on earth.

I sighed and turned to the orb to pick the source but before I could ask, a bright flash erupted from the map and I looked at it to see a monstrous amount of natural energy being released. I looked back at my orb and saw the famed Zou Ci in the orb. I caught the tail end of a chant and knew this was the best choice to take as I wouldn't be able to get a chance like this ever. Looking at my pack, I decided to pack more Hanfus while taking out the kimono and cheongsam. I looked at my weapons, a white bow enchanted with wind magic along with the quiver enchanted to never run out of arrows, a katana enchanted with water magic, a chain and dagger enchanted with fire magic, and a fan enchanted with ice magic.

I choose the bow and chain and dagger before putting them carefully into the pack. In all I was ready to head out. I placed my hand on the orb and chanted a small incantation before appearing before Zou Ci, six-seven feet from the other. He didn't smile nor did he frown, just a nod. He held an orb like mine in his right hand.

"Not content in the Heavens, Hotaru?"

I shook my head.

"No I am not Zou Ci. I have deemed my husband unworthy to be next to me as he commits adultery on me."

He stroked his white beard with his left hand in a thinking way.

"I see…"

He looked at the orb and held it up. I held out mine and a chain reaction happened. They both shinned till they hurt my eyes but it only lasted for a second before the orb in Zou Ci's right hand disappeared. I looked to the sky and found dawn was arriving. Looking back at Zou Ci to find the man gone. Sighing, I had no place to go or money, let alone a job.

'Great, just fucking great. I'm stuck in ancient China while Zou Ci is trying to make the world peace and left me with…'

I stopped my mental rant as I saw a small money sack on the ground.

'I take what I said about money but now I need to find to place to work. Now to find the nearest village.'

I thought as I walked to the nearest village while picking up the small money bag and placing it in my bag, but not before changing into something more era appropriate attire. Being cautious, I took a quick sniff of the air to smell if there dragons in the village or not. Of course, my sniff was disguised as a breath in through my nose before releasing it out my mouth. Smelling no danger, I walked hesitantly into the village. While I haven't met many dragons in the heavens, I didn't want to stay in a village of dragons. Spotting the inn, I walked with a little haste as I spotted a few soldiers nearby as well.

Getting inside was easy but once crossing the threshold, I saw soldiers. Mostly males but there were some female soldiers in the mix. Some glanced at me but went back to their drinks. Others looked at me in curiosity though they didn't try anything till one soldier came up, clearly very drunk, and grabbed my hand before dragging me to his seat at a table full of officers. I looked at the man in barely hidden disgust.

The man was all talk and no bite while he talked of some big battle Wei and Shu were going to fight. He drunkenly asked a few questions about myself but I kindly lied about myself to him.

"I'm a low class merchant my lord. Surely you would have better company with someone else than me."

I said while tugging my hand lightly away from him. He grinned in his drunken stupor.

"I'll treat ya good tonight, girly."

That hit a nerve. My other hand clenched into a fist and without a thought I punched the man in the face while wrenching my other hand out of his grasp. It did raise a ruckus as he tried to get back up, fumbling to grab my outfit while he was only grabbing air. I snorted lightly through my nose before going to the inn keeper for a room.

"One room for a week."

I said. The inn keeper nodded.

"30 bronze coins."

I handed the inn keeper the appropriate amount of money before following him to a decent room with a view of the road. I thanked him and shut the door behind him. I smiled as I stretched my limbs to get the kinks out of them. The room wasn't lavish like my room in the heavens but it had that homey feel to it. I set my pack on the bed and as I was taking out some of the things in there, I heard commotion downstairs.

"What are you buggering lot doing?! Time to move out!"

I mentally giggled as I heard the soldiers rush out of the inn though I heard thumping close to my door. I groaned as I remembered the drunken officer from earlier. This is not going to end well. I take out my bow along with the quiver and fan before slinging the quiver on my back with the bow in hand, arrow notched. The drunk opened my door and I remained where I was till he ran, drunkenly, towards me. I fired an arrow at his knee, knowing he would try to get back up. Wind magic is awesome as the arrow pierced the armor and hit the drunken officer's knee.

"I told you to have company with someone else. Instead you come stumbling to me to have a tussle in my bed. That won't sail smoothly with me, sir."

"Nor would I."

Said an arrogant yet wise voice said. I looked without turning my head to see Sima Yi in the doorway with a slight scowl on his face. I lowered my bow and bowed to Sima Yi.

"My lord."

I said as the drunken officer was dragged out of my room by two of his fellow officers. Sima Yi snorted before leaving. I straightened and closed the door again. Mentally growling in frustration, I unpacked while mentally ranting on killing someone.

'I just hope I find someone to be my husband…Where is my gyoku?'

I thought as I checked my bag for my gyoku. My gyoku was very precious to me as I was born with it. It was the orb I came with and to make things clear, my mother took my gyoku and handed it to my husband. He gave it to me as a 'present' for our wedding and I was outraged that he had it but I couldn't lift a finger against him as he had the backing of my mother. So I accepted the 'present' with a fake smile and dashed to my room to look it over to make sure 'mother' didn't try to tamper with it. Turns out she couldn't as my uncle confiscated from her and when I was getting married, he handed it to my 'husband'. I love my uncle but I needed to look for my gyoku. I sighed. This isn't good.

-Time skip 2 weeks.-

I had managed to find a job as a weaver. It paid for the rent on my room while I found a permanent place to stay. The inn keeper was a fair man but he was married.

'I wonder if anything is going to happen today.'

I mused while I looked at the sky as I wove cloth. A thundering of hooves caught my ear and I looked in the direction of it. Several horses were stopped at the inn and from what I could see the men had a green banner.

"Oh it must be Shu officers."

One of my fellow weavers said in a hushed tone. The others looked out the window before someone slightly squealed in joy.

"It's Lord Zhao Yun!"

At once all women went about straightening their hair or hanfus. I raised an elegant eyebrow at that. Really? Just for one man? I rolled my eyes as I went back to work, not bothering to straighten up. The door to the weaving building opened and all girls bowed, except me but I was forced to bow.

"Hello my lord."

Everyone but me said in greeting. I snuck a glance up and went wide eyed. My gyoku was on a small velvet pillow being presented before us. I lowered my head quickly as Zhao Yun began to speak.

"Ladies, this gyoku belongs to a high ranking dragon. I would like for one at a time to come up and try to touch it."

Of 25 females who wanted to be Zhao Yun's lady or wife, it was competition. Wait…Is this village full of low ranking dragons? No wonder I was able to blend in so well here but sometimes I need to keep track of my stuff. While I was musing 20 women had touched my gyoku and were rejected. I saw the 20th try to touch my gyoku and giggled with the rest of the women at her reaction. Inside I was howling with laughter. The woman looked like she stuck her finger into a light socket.

"_Hotaru, Hotaru."_

I looked discreetly around to see where the voice came from but figured out that it was my gyoku calling me. A giggle answered me. I waited till everyone else went first but I was the 21st person to touch my gyoku. Taking a deep breath, I reached out a shaking hand to touch my gyoku but it flew off the small velvet pillow and, with touching my outstretched hand, stuck to my hand. A purring came from my gyoku that didn't go unheard by everyone. I looked at everyone with a confused look.

* * *

I don't own DW but I do any ocs that appear. This is my first DW fanfic and it may sound like it isn't cannon but how else could I get my character to get to ancient china? Also the armor for my character is going to be on my profile.


End file.
